The Revolution That Never Died
by author-144
Summary: (*rewritten*) Iroh's gone,the equalists are rebelling, and a girl appears in the midst. As a powerful earthbender and on the rebels hitlist with Korra, she helps to save Republic City. However, can the gang make it through the secrets the shadows harbor, or will they break apart before the real battle even starts? It sucks, but please read! BolinXOCXGeneral Iroh
1. Chapter 1: Iroh's Gone?

_**Hey guys! I know I usually write for Soul Eater, actually, I only write for Soul Eater, but anyway, I decided that I had a GREAT idea for this, so I'm going with it. Here goes!**_

They stood atop the bluff, looking out into the ocean and the burnt down arena across it. Korra smiled, the memories that she had made there, all the fun she had, and the bending experience. Mako noticed her smile, and nudged her. Her blue eyes met his amber ones, and they hugged. Tenzin watched the two, noticing their connection and the way they made one another smile. He realized the similarity to his and Pema's relationship, and then shook his head. As he did this, he looked past Lin, who was standing next to him looking out over the sea, and noticed one other person without a smiled on his face and no will to join in their moment of observing. Bolin. In fact, his facial expression seemed beyond depressed as he glanced at Korra and his brother. Tenzin knew the young earthbender had liked Korra very much, but Mako had won over her heart. The airbender walked over, sitting next to Bolin.

"You should be happy for their decision, even if it didn't benefit you." he said softly, Lin watching him from the corner of her eye. Bolin looked up, his large green eyes saddened. "I know its hard, but-."

"I know." Bolin said, leaning his forearms on his knees and looking at his hands. "I should, I really should. I tell myself everyday, every second nearly, but all I find is loneliness. Like I have no place here. Like maybe I don't even belong."

"Bolin," Tenzin began. "Everyone is here for a purpose. Everyone has a reason for being alive. Maybe it is your duty to figure yours out, and that might put you on the right path. After all, hopefully you dealt with those equalists." Bolin smiled and laughed at Tenzin's joking. The equalists were defeated and arrested, although some managed to escape and still attacked benders whenever they got the chance.

"Can you believe that people were so devoted to that?" Korra asked. "So devoted to being equal that- that they nearly lost humanity even? Fighting one another and agreeing to take away a piece of someone's life?"

"A piece of someone's life?" Mako asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Yah." Korra nodded. "Bending is a part of our lives, our future. It's who we are, and to take that is like taking a piece of us."

"I know I was terrified when Amon came at me all creepy like." Bolin said, folding his arms over his chest. "That guy scared me still, and he's not even here anymore!"

"Yah." Korra agreed, smiling at Bolin's humor. She turned to Tenzin. "Speaking of which, how long is General Iroh planning to stay?" The tall airbender stiffened, and stood erect. Lin, who had previously been observing silently, glanced at him.

"Tenzin, what is it? Spill, you know something we don't." she said, eyes narrowed. A silence fell over the group, and Korra, Mako, and Bolin all turned their attention to Tenzin and he sighed, hanging his head.

"General Iroh... went missing a few days ago." he admitted, and the group gasped.

"And you never bothered to tell us?" Mako demanded. "That guy saved us in the war, he's a GENERAL! And you didn't even have anyone keep an eye on him, or no one saw him leave?"

"Believe me, most of Republic City saw him leave." Tenzin said, only further confusing the group even further. "He left in his airplane, flying out and towards the equalists secret air base. No one's seen him since."

"Then let's go look in the airbase!" Mako exclaimed. "He might still be there, c'mon!" Korra and Bolin followed him as he walked away only to be stopped by Tenzin.

"He's not there." he said. "We already had an investigation unit look it over. It's empty, abandoned, no sign of life whatsoever-."

"That's a lie too." Lin said, grabbing Tenzin by the collar and stopping the trio as they watched. "No one would go to such extremes to describe a desolate area. Someone's been hiding there for sure, haven't they? Who is it?" Tenzin was silent, and Korra, Mako, and Bolin's gazes switched back and forth between the two. Tenzin sighed again.

"Fine, there were traces of someone being there, and from the looks of it, it was a group of equalists that had banded together in order to fight back. They still hold Amon's word, despite his disappearance or truth of who he was." Another silence enveloped the group, and Korra blinked rapidly.

"They have Iroh, don't they?" she asked, and Tenzin shrugged.

"We're not exactly sure. We figure that yes, he could be captured and hidden somewhere, or he could even have taken the plane to fight back against them. We don't have exact measures yet, but we're- oh no." Tenzin's gaze was focused behind the group, and they all turned, taken aback by the sight. A man stood there in an equalist uniform that could've been through anything is what it looked. It was covered in mud, dirt, leaves, it was torn in part, but the man still had the defiant look on his face. Lin was the first to react, shooting her metal wires, but the man was faster and a quick-thinker. He grabbed the cords with his gloved hand and electrocuted them, putting Lin on the ground before the fight even started. Korra began to bend a little bit of water and shot it at the man, but he basically did the same trick with Lin. He touched the end and just as it made contact, he electrocuted it and sent Korra flying backwards. Mako ran back to get her, and Tenzin took his place. He blasted a burst of air straight at him, and the man jumped up, letting Tenzin hit Bolin instead. Bolin was knocked backwards, and Tenzin froze for a second to apologize and the man electrocuted him. Bolin stood, groggily, and realized that he was seeing in double. He was the man approach him, but didn't make it to him. Bolin shook his head, and saw a wall of rock in front of him.

"Whoa!" he said, and turned to see a girl. She was his height, with a petite form, and green eyes. She had a green shirt on with a brown sash going from the left shoulder to the right hip. She had a pair of brown pants on, and black shoes. She smiled as the man regained his feet, and she launched him skywards. Tenzin, Lin, and Korra all came to and they looked at the girl. Bolin felt his heart start pounding, as he realized that she was looking at him. "Oh, uh, hi I'm Bolin." she chuckled and smiled a very pretty smile.

"My name is Mya." she said, and then she flinched at a sound. A very familiar one that everyone had thought was gone once the equalists were defeated. An airship. They looked up to see an airship with Amon's face on either side. It flew over the city, dropping equalist troops inside.

"I thought we defeated these guys." Bolin said loudly.

"We did, and the survivors don't want to die without justice." Mya said, crouching on the edge of the bluff. "They want revenge on you and us, so we have to work together on this. They'll want to take you captive, don't let them, they'll kill you. Work together, we'll be back with more forces on the way as soon as we can." with that, she jumped down towards the water, creating an earth path across and running rather quickly.

"Who was that?" Korra asked, and Bolin only sighed, remembering her face clearly.

"I don't know, but I do want to know what she meant by 'we.'" Lin said, helping Tenzin to his feet.

"That!" Mako said, pointing as the girl shot herself into the air. That's when a small airplane came into view. It swooped down, catching the girl and speeding off as about 4 more gave chase. Fire blasts were shout, and rocks and lightning were returned. One of the 4 giving chase spiraled down and exploded in the water. The girl went out of view and was replaced by a man, standing on the wings of the plane. He shot fire balls back at the planes, dropping two more. The last one shot fire at him, and he fell to his knees. He looked up, staggering to his feet, and shot lightning back at the plane. It caught fire and plummeted. There was only one person capable of a task. "That's General Iroh!"

8888LOK8888

_**So, I'm sorry it was short, and you'll figure this out but I'm a hypocrite! I hate cliffhangers, yet I leave them all the time. Please review, no flames but constructive criticism is accepted!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Seperated

**_Hey, I'm so happy! Someone actually liked my first chapter! Thank you _****_Bolinlover123_****_! You made my day, definitely! Here's the next chapter!_**

_Recently:_

_ "That!" Mako said, pointing as the girl shot herself into the air. That's when a small airplane came into view. It swooped down, catching the girl and speeding off as about 4 more gave chase. Fire blasts were shot, and rocks and lightning were returned. One of the 4 giving chase spiraled down and exploded in the water. The girl went out of view and was replaced by a man, standing on the wings of the plane. He shot fire balls back at the planes, dropping two more. The last one shot fire at him, and he fell to his knees. He looked up, staggering to his feet, and shot lightning back at the plane. It caught fire and plummeted. There was only one person capable of a task. "That's General Iroh!"_

8888LOK8888

"Look, we need to go help them!" Lin said, gesturing to the city that was now alive with flames and explosions. "The people need our help."

"On the flip side, if we find Iroh then he can help us defeat the equalists much easier." Tenzin argued, and both adults stared one another down, arms folded over their chests.

"All in favor of saving the city vote now." Lin said, and Mako and Korra both raised their hands.

"Bolin, you're not going?" Korra asked. Bolin smiled.

"I just think that Tenzin is right, we have a better chance with Iroh." Mako looked up.

"No, you just want to go to find that pretty girl again!" he accused.

"What?! No, no why would you even think such a-, ok yes, can we go now?" Bolin asked, looking at Tenzin. The Airbender looked up at Lin. She sighed.

"We'll split up. We three will defend the city with my metalbending force. You two go and find Iroh and Mya." She stopped, her green eyes resting on Tenzin. "Be careful."

"You two Lin." He said, turning and whistling for his Sky-Bison. Korra turned the water into an ice platform, and once everyone had climbed on, she shot them all forward. She waved as Bolin and Tenzin took off and turned to Lin.

"Ok, what's the plan?" she asked, and the metalbender looked at her.

"I will go and find my force, you two hold everyone off for as long as you can. Try not to let the Chi-Block you either." She suggested once they had climbed ashore. "Go, now!" Korra took the ice platform, returning it to water and sprinting into the street, Mako behind her. She froze the nearest equalist; his body encased, save for his head. The equalists that had been burning things previously turned and faced the Avatar. She leapt as one charged forward, and Mako knocked him backwards, throwing a flaming punch. She twisted, kicking the earth out from under a couple and using it to shoot a couple more skyward. Mako kicked flames at a group, sending a few more back into a wall and knocking them out. An equalist stood behind him, his metal electrocution rods at the ready. Mako turned in fright only to watch the man skyrocket away. He looked at Korra, who smiled only to hardly fend off a firebending attack. Mako ran to her aide, kicking and punching more away as she continued to freeze them in place.

"Lin can arrest them this way." She shouted, using water to propel another rebel against the wall and ice him there. Soon enough, the street had been emptied by fleeing equalists or by frozen statues. Korra rested her hands on her knees, bending down and gasping. "That went by too easily, something's not right." She observed.

Suddenly, Mako grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged her harshly back towards him. She gave a small squeak of surprise as a blast of fire barely missed her face. She watched it as it flew by, time seeming to slow, and watched it hit Mako's arm, sending him backwards. Still holding on to her, they both flew, and she landed on top of him. She looked up as another rebel charged forward. She shot a rock out of the earth as he passed over it, sending him flying into a wall, and she helped Mako to his feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he bent over, holding his shoulder. He looked up at her, only to focus behind her and gasp. She turned and saw about 50 more equalists blocking one end of the road, and 50 more blocking the other end. "Oh no."

"Oh no is right." One said calmly, stepping forward. He looked to be the new leader of the rebels, but Korra was not afraid.

"Who are you?" she asked roughly. "And why aren't you just letting the Revolution and Amon go?" the man chuckled.

"You _do_ have the personality of an earthbender I see." He said hands behind his back. "I am Lokin, the newest leader of the equalists, and now the rebels we are called. We are going to keep Amon's wishes, and rid the world of bending."

"You can't do that without bloodbending!" Korra snapped. "And you're obviously not from any of the Water Tribes." The man looked at her darkly, his hood shadowing his face.

"We don't have to just take the bending away." He said. "We believe that justice should serve its full punishment, punishment by death." Korra's eyes widened. "And you, right now, besides another girl, are top on our hit list."

"What other girl?" Korra demanded, holding Mako on his feet now, for the firebender had grown weak from exhaustion.

"Korra." He whispered hoarsely. "We have to get out of here."

"Hold on." She promised.

"The other girl is named Mya Inazuma." Lokin said matter-of-factly. Mako's head snapped up at this, and Korra looked at him. "So you know her, hmm. Perfect, we find you two together, and we have this entire thing wrapped up." He turned, disappearing through the crowd. "We won't capture you now, for other things are about to get in my way, but we will get you." He climbed onto his airship, all the soldiers following. "We'll meet again, Avatar Korra, it was a pleasure defeating you." With that, the door shut and it took off into the sky, and the last thing Korra remembered was falling to the ground as someone electrocuted her from behind, and Lin standing over her, looking down in worry. Then, her eyes shut and the rest was history.

8888LOK8888

"So which way did Iroh even go?" Bolin asked Tenzin as he flew.

"There is another air strip out here to hide secret planes with cargo and weapons on them and fly them into the city. It's in the right angle to look like just about any normal plane that flies over here." Tenzin explained.

"When did Iroh get a plane anyway?" Bolin asked, sitting cross-legged and holding his ankles.

"It was one of the equalists' planes before he took it, repainted it, and then claimed it. He seems to like flying around it in that thing." Tenzin shook his head, chuckling.

"There!" Bolin said, pointing excitedly to a small concrete strip in the mountain side, and sure enough there was a small orange airplane on it. As they neared, Bolin became very worried about the sight. The plane was smoking on the back, and half of the left wing was hardly on. One of the wheels was bent at an odd angle, and the windshield was cracked. They landed on the grass next to the strip, and Bolin jumped down. "Iroh, you here buddy?" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. He walked into the small garage that was conveniently open next to the plane, and peered inside. It was empty save for the shelves and tool boxes scattered everywhere. "Maybe this is actually a hangar." Bolin said to himself, jumping as someone else spoke.

"It is." Iroh said, holding a small box of tools.

"Iroh!" Bolin said, hugging the General and making him drop his toolbox. Iroh's expression didn't change as Bolin squeezed him, although he looked slightly more annoyed than before.

"You can go ahead and put me down now." Iroh said.

"Oh, right!" Bolin said, setting him down. He picked up his tools and took them outside to where Tenzin was examining his plane.

"What are you two doing here?" Iroh asked, startling Tenzin.

"Looking for you." Tenzin said, straightening his outfit. "And Mya, well, Bolin is looking for Mya." Bolin blushed and Iroh smiled.

"So, you're looking for my best friend huh?"

"Best friend?" Bolin echoed as Iroh went to work fixing his plane.

"Since we were kids." Iroh confirmed. "She and I were inseparable, well, until now."

"What happened?" Tenzin asked, and Iroh gave him a very serious expression.

"When I crashed, I lost Mya during it. I have been out looking every 3 hours, no sign of her." Bolin's heart dropped, and he sighed.

"You haven't slept in 3 days I'm guessing then. You know, ever since you disappeared." Tenzin added sharply. Iroh looked at him.

"That would equal 4 days, Tenzin."

"It's close enough!" Tenzin said angrily. "Where were you?!"

"Trying to hold back rebel airships and help everyone else." Iroh replied, although it was more of a question. "Is that a bad thing?"

"You never told anyone where you were going!" Tenzin snapped.

"Didn't have the time." Iroh shrugged, disappearing back under his plane. "Think I got it." He said as a loud click reverberated through the mountains.

"That was loud." Bolin observed, covering his ears.

"Sorry." Iroh said, patching his wing back together, and bending the wheel in place by heating up the metal extension and bending it before cooling it back down.

"We need to get back and report to the others." Tenzin said, and Iroh glared at him.

"I'm not leaving without Mya, and as your General, that's an order."

"As the councilman, I'm telling you that we'll have a better chance if we get more people out here looking." Tenzin added, "Especially the Avatar." Iroh considered this before jumping back in his plane.

"Fine, but we're coming back here as soon as we can!" he snapped, starting it. Bolin and Tenzin climbed back onto their Sky-Bison, and followed as the General led the way.

8888LOK8888

Mya's eyes opened slowly as she took in her surroundings. She was in a forest surrounded by groups of trees. She lay in a small hollow in the ground, cold, bloody, and in serious pain. She had a huge gash on her right side, and her arms and face were covered in scars. Her hair was tangled, and she stood very slowly. Gasping, as it took great effort to get her to move properly. When a twig snapped behind her, she couldn't even face it with effort, and didn't have to; she knew the voice as it spoke.

"My oh my, you don't look like you'll put up much of a fight."

8888LOK8888

**_Ha! See, cliffhanger! So, can anybody guess who the mysterious voice is? Review, please!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Mya

**_Hey! I'm back! Here's the new chapter! Let's go!_**

_Recently:Mya's eyes opened slowly as she took in her surroundings. She was in a forest surrounded by groups of trees. She lay in a small hollow in the ground, cold, bloody, and in serious pain. She had a huge gash on her right side, and her arms and face were covered in scars. Her hair was tangled, and she stood very slowly. Gasping, as it took great effort to get her to move properly. When a twig snapped behind her, she couldn't even face it with effort, and didn't have to; she knew the voice as it spoke._

_"My oh my, you don't look like you'll put up much of a fight."_

8888LOK8888

"How is she doing, is she okay?" Mako asked as Bolin and Tenzin walked into the room. Mako and Lin looked back as they entered, and they both froze at the sight of the trio. Mako had a bandage wrapped around one shoulder, Lin looked fine actually, and Korra lay on a bed with her eyes closed and her face scrunched up in pain.

"What happened?" Tenzin demanded, rushing forward.

"The equalists happened." Mako replied, hanging his head. "And I wasn't ready."

"I'm sure it's not your fault." Bolin said.

"It wasn't." Lin said, her arms folded over her chest. "I got there just in time to see Korra helping Mako when a rebel attacked her and electrocuted her. My metalbenders and I fought him off, and brought her here. What's the situation with-… Iroh?!" she asked in surprise as the firebending General walked through the room, eyes angry.

"Tenzin, we're wasting time, let's go." He ordered.

"What's up?" Lin asked as Tenzin sighed.

"Mya went missing when Iroh crashed trying to land on an airstrip in the mountains to escape the equalists when we saw them flying away earlier today on his plane." Bolin said quickly. Lin and Mako blinked, and Korra sat up.

"Korra!" Everyone but Iroh exclaimed. She smiled, and her eyes landed on Iroh.

"You're okay." She said, and he nodded.

"But Mya isn't, she's lost, and very hotheaded. If she got injured and runs into a fight, she won't back down until she's dead so we have to get out there right now or we'll lose her for good." Iroh spoke just as fast as Bolin had, and Korra blinked rapidly before shrugging.

"Ok, let's go."

"I don't think so." Lin said. "You need to rest." Tenzin nodded.

"Hmm, General and Avatar versus Councilman and Chief of police." Korra said, standing by Iroh.

"I'm with Korra." Mako said, standing and joining them.

"I'm with the General." Bolin said. The group looked at the duo, who sighed.

"Fine, whatever let's get going then." Lin said, and the four jumped in happiness. The group ran outside.

"I'm riding with Iroh!" Bolin said, hopping into the plane and making plane noises, pretending to drive. Iroh chuckled, shooing Bolin out of the cockpit.

"If you don't mind, I'll do the flying." He said.

"Just remember, _you _crashed." Bolin said. Iroh's expression hardened.

"Well, it's time to fix my mistakes." He started the plane, taking off and Lin, Korra, Mako, and Tenzin following behind him on the Sky-Bison.

8888LOK8888

Mya turned, swallowing her fear. She faced the man she wished she'd never met. Lokin. He stood, hood covering his face and arms folded over his chest.

"What do you want Lokin?" she demanded. He chuckled, leaning against a tree.

"Well, I want you to know that I'm leading the rebels now." He said, and Mya's eyes widened. "And you're top on my list. Of course, you don't have to die; you could join us with one little favor to me." He got up, walking towards her. She couldn't back away, and he grabbed her chin, lifting it. "Just be mine, and I'll spare you and him." Mya jerked her chin away, glaring.

"I don't belong to you. We've been through this. Iroh will kill you if you try anything." She threatened.

"If Iroh finds you." Lokin said, backing away again. "You have to keep in mind that he dropped you when his plane crashed, so you could be anywhere right about now, anywhere but with him. He can't always protect you, but _I _can." Mya lifted her chin defiantly.

"I'd rather die than be yours." She said, and Lokin flinched.

"You'll regret saying that." He said. "Do you really want to die over someone so insignificant as Iroh?!"

"He's anything but insignificant!" Mya retorted. "You are, though. You are so unimportant that it hurts to look at you! You think by clawing your way to power people will respect you! It doesn't work like that! Iroh gained his power through hard work and trying, and he didn't kill anyone to live up to a dead person's wishes!"

"Ok, now you die!" Lokin said, getting into a battle stance. Mya, even though her bones and muscles ached, got into one as well.

"I'll fight for Iroh!"

8888LOK8888

The groups landed on the airstrip, and Iroh was the first to jump out. The others followed him closely, and Korra gave a full report to Iroh and Lin about the equalist attack in the city.

"Wait," Iroh stopped her. "You said the newest leader's name was what?"

"Lokin." Korra replied, and Iroh's eyes widened. He backed away from them, turning to the trees. "Iroh?" Korra asked, but not before the General produced flames on the end of his fist and punched the ground so hard that it cracked. A large flame went up into the air, producing the Earth Kingdom signia from long ago when the 100 year war was still raging.

"Iroh, what's wrong with you, are you crazy or something?" Lin demanded. "I know for some reason that angered you, but there's no need to-."

"Shh." Iroh said, placing a hand in front of her. His gaze was searching the trees.

"Excuse me, that's just-."

"Shh." He repeated, and then a large pillar of earth with the Fire Nation symbol on it appeared. "There, that's Mya!" he shouted, sprinting forward. "C'mon!"

8888LOK8888

Mya was poised, ready to strike, and so was Lokin. It was all in the wait to see who would move first. Just as Mya flinched to shoot a rock at the man, a large pillar of fire with the Earth Kingdom signia on it flew into the air. _"Iroh!"_ she thought. She then proceeded to knock Lokin backwards as he was distracted and jumped into the air. She landed, pushing both feet into the ground and putting a wall of earth with the Fire Nation signia on it. It fell down, and she now knew that Iroh was coming for her.

"He won't make it." Lokin spat. "You'll die first!" he blasted fire at her, and she moved behind a rock wall, letting it blast around the sides. She cried out in pain, and held her side. The earth wall fell as she collapsed, and Lokin laughed. "This is too easy!" He raised a fist to hit her, when a red figure shot out from the side. Iroh barreled over Lokin, kicking him away with flaming feet. Lokin was knocked into a tree, and Iroh rushed to Mya's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and she shook her head, gesturing to her side. He gasped, and she grabbed the collar of his shirt. She threw him beside her, rolling herself over and she was knocked over Iroh's head into a tree as Lokin shot fire. "No!" Iroh shouted, and faced Lokin.

"Iroh, no." they both turned at Tenzin's voice. "We'll deal with him; you get Mya out of here." Lin came up beside him, and Mako and Korra. Bolin appeared, and picked up Mya bridal-style. Nodding to Iroh, he led him towards the airstrip as the battle continued behind them. Obviously, Lokin was losing against so many opponents because an equalist airship came into view, and stopped over the battle scene before leaving. Bolin set Mya down on the ground and Korra returned quickly with some water as to heal her. Tenzin and the others watched as Mya slowly regained consciousness and Iroh sighed in relief.

"We have a new mission now." Lin said, her arms folded over her chest. Everyone looked up, and she stared them all down. "We need to gather more information about this rebellion. Why are the equalists truly doing this? Is it really for Amon's wishes?"

"Also," Tenzin added, standing. "We need everyone to shape on their bending skills. I'll set up a training session on Air Temple Island every day, I expect you all to be there."

"I would rather work with just Mya." Iroh said, standing. His eyes met Tenzin's, whose met Lin's, whose met Iroh's, then Lin looked at Tenzin, and he sighed.

"We need you to tell us all you know on this already, there's obviously a piece missing. Then, we can discuss separation. Are we agreed?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, just one thing." Mako looked up, eyes hardening. "We _all_ look after each other. No exceptions. No one else needs to be injured." There were silent nods all around, and Bolin picked up Mya again, moving her into the plane with him and Iroh.

"Let's get going, it's been a long day." Tenzin said as the others climbed onto the Sky-Bison. "Yip yip."

8888LOK8888

**_Sorry if this one was kind of short and lacking detail. Ha, I kind of do that sometimes. Review… please?_**


	4. Chapter 4: Gathering Info Sort Of

**_Hey, I'm back… again…. Anyway! Here's chapter 4!_**

_Recently_: "_We have a new mission now." Lin said, her arms folded over her chest. Everyone looked up, and she stared them all down. "We need to gather more information about this rebellion. Why are the equalists truly doing this? Is it really for Amon's wishes?"_

_"Also," Tenzin added, standing. "We need everyone to shape on their bending skills. I'll set up a training session on Air Temple Island every day, I expect you all to be there."_

"No, no, you are doing that combo all wrong." Tenzin addressed Korra and Bolin as they practiced their earthbending. The group was in the gym, Tenzin and Iroh overseeing that everyone was properly trained in order to fight. They were separated into two groups to train, and Mako and Lin were out gathering anything they could on the rebels. "Mya, would you demonstrate." Mya looked at him, and stepped forward. She placed both hands in front of her, standing straight and breathing in. She threw one hand forward, and the other snaked underneath the first launching two pillars of rock into the air. She threw her arms straight out to the side, and the pillars crossed the other way, able to knock multiple targets off their feet. She brought her hands back together in a clap and the pillars launched an invisible target up in the air. She front flipped and kicked the ground, sending a flurry of rock pillars into the air at dummies strewn around and sending them skyward. There was clapping and Mya turned, rolling her eyes.

"Can I stop with this useless training and just get on with gathering information?" she asked, and Tenzin shook his head.

"Lin and Mako are out there, we're covered." He said, and Iroh looked at her.

"Good for them." She said. "Shouldn't _we _be doing something besides throwing dummies around in a gym?"

"You all are very important to this city's survival." Tenzin said. "If you go running off, just by yourself, and you get captured then it's no use to the rest of us. We all have to stick together, you said so yourself."

"I thought I would've had more freedom." Mya raised an eyebrow. "And that you wouldn't have taken that so literally."

"You also said that we need to travel in at least pairs, and yes, I'm taking that literally too." Tenzin said a bored expression on his face. Iroh stepped forward, mouth opened to say something, when Bolin jumped next to Mya.

"I'll go with you." He offered. "It'll be fun!" Iroh's face hardened and Bolin became worried that Iroh would stop him, and considering that he was a General, it was pretty hard to argue. Iroh opened his mouth a second time, but Korra stepped forward.

"Yeah, you guys go scout around, too." She suggested, putting an arm around Iroh's shoulders. "And you get to show me that firebending combo again. I think I've almost got it."

"Alright, this is an okay predicament." Tenzin said before Iroh could protest, and followed him as Korra led him away. Korra turned her head slightly and nodded with a thumbs-up. Bolin nodded with a smile, and followed Mya as she walked outside.

"So, what's the plan? Do we have one, you know, since now we're alone." Bolin asked. "Two alone people, alone, together, while being alone-."

"Here's the plan." Mya said, flashing a hand up, smiling brightly. "Stop with your 'alone' jokes and I'll let you take me to dinner after our mission."

"DEAL!" Bolin said, jumping. Mya laughed, launching them onto a roof where they stood up.

"I just wanted to get out of that building." Mya stretched, yawning. "Well, you know any cool places to check out in town?"

"Wait, did you just tell Tenzin we were going to get information just to get out?" Bolin asked. "You're sneaky." He pointed a finger at her, sarcastic. Mya shrugged.

"Well, I did for the most part, but he'll ask what we figured out, and if we say nothing it might look a little suspicious." She said, and Bolin smiled.

"Well, there is this really great place in town that has lots of the news and gossip that flies around, plus, it's a really great hotspot for views and stuff." Bolin suggested, remembering the first place he took Korra. Mya glanced at him, smiling.

"Let's go!"

8888LOK8888

"Wow, this place really does have a great view!" Mya said, standing and leaning against the rail on the top of the tower. "You were right!" Bolin was looking through the 8th newspaper, scanning for any information about the rebels. Finally, he folded it and placed it in his pocket, trashing the others.

"I know, isn't it great?" he asked, and when the wind blew through his hair, he hung his head.

"What's wrong?" Mya asked, and Bolin shook his head. "I just realized that I left Pabu with Mako. I hope he takes care of him." Although, really, he'd been thinking that this may just be the second girl he took up here just to lose to another guy.

"Pabu?" Mya asked, and Bolin smiled.

"My Fire Ferret, and the most talented ferret you'll ever meet in your life, he knows circus tricks!" he whispered the last part as if it were a secret, and Mya laughed. _"She has a beautiful smile." _He thought, and she looked into the sky.

"It's getting dark, we should eat. You promised me." She said, as if scolding him, and led the way down to the bottom of the tower. Bolin's eyes lit up, and he took her to the waterbending joint with the food that he liked so much. "What's this?" Mya asked, using her chopsticks to poke at her food as Bolin ate his.

"Just try it, you'll like it." Bolin added mischievously. "I promise." Mya smiled and shrugged.

"Well, if you promise…" she trailed off, taking a bite. Her face lit up, and she swallowed, taking another bite. "This is great!"

"I know!" Bolin said, eating more. He then stiffened as a man followed by an entourage of followers entered. "Oh no, he messed with us last time."

"Who's he?" Mya asked, noting his pretty boy stature.

"Tahno," Bolin replied in a low voice. "He's a part of the champion pro-bending team. Don't make eye contact." Mya did as Bolin said, but just as she averted her eyes, they caught Tahno's. He smiled, got up from his seat, and made his way towards them.

"Bolin, a part of the Fire Ferrets, am I right?" Bolin flinched, nearly choking and turning at the sound of the voice. He swallowed roughly, surprised.

"Yes, I am. Proud of it, now we're trying to eat if you don't mind." He turned his back politely, and began eating again.

"Who's your lady friend?" Tahno asked, his eyes landing on her, looking her up and down. "A very pretty one at that." Bolin opened his mouth to reply, his eyes narrowed, but Mya beat him to the chase.

"Not interested." She deadpanned. "Now go away, please." Tahno walked over to her side of the table, smiling.

"At least let me buy you a drink." He suggested, putting a hand under her chin and lifting it. Bolin's shoulders stiffened, and he grew angry fast. Yet again, Mya was faster.

"I think you should take a hint and get away from me before I mess you up." She suggested, standing up.

"Oh, is that so? Let's take this outside, and winner gets what they want." He flipped his hair, walking out the door, his entourage following closely. Mya sat, slurping her noodles.

"You're not going?" Bolin asked.

"Oh no I am." Mya said. "I just didn't see the need to let such good food to go to waste." She got up, leaving the table and walking out the door. Bolin swallowed the food down as fast as he could manage and followed quickly. Mya stood in front of the restaurant and Tahno stood, watching and waiting.

"Mya, I don't think this is a good idea." Bolin said, and Mya brushed him off.

"It will end quickly." She promised.

"Don't be too sure of yourself little-." Tahno began, but Mya flicked her wrist in the air and sent him flying across town.

"We can go now." She said. "If he's not here to deny that I won or fight back, than I win." Bolin blinked, registering this, before smiling and laughing.

"You're too funny, too funny!" he said, clutching his stomach and wiping away fake tears. Mya smiled and they walked away, leaving Tahno's little entourage to stare in wonderment about what had just happened.

8888LOK8888

Bolin and Mya walked back into the training house, dinner filling the air, and saw the gang all sitting around and talking, silence enveloping them as they saw the pair enter. Tenzin stood, his cape fluttering behind him as air escaped his hands in anger.

"Where were you?!" he demanded. "That took _way _too long, and you smell like Water Tribe food."

"Well, we did go and eat dinner." Bolin offered, shrugging slightly.

"Agh, I can't believe-… you would just…. Gah!" he threw his hands up, stomping back to the others.

"Man, you really screwed up this time, bro." Mako said, sitting with one knee up and his elbow resting on it.

"Did you gather any information at all?" Iroh and Lin asked in unison. No doubt they had been running the whole show while they were gone. Mya blushed, realizing that she hadn't, when Bolin pulled the newspaper out from his pocket.

"Only where the different sections are gathering in about a week to discuss the plans." He said matter-of-factly, unrolling the paper in a dramatic fashion. Lin jumped to her feet, grabbing the paper and roughly taking it away.

"Give me that." She said, looking it over. Iroh stood, reading over her shoulder. Her eyes widened, and so did Iroh's as they read through it. "This is big!" Lin exclaimed. "This could be our breakthrough! We could have the time to strike back!"

"Good job guys!" Korra exclaimed, jumping up and hugging them both.

"Not bad." Mako said, giving a half-smile.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" Mya asked.

"What, I said not bad!" Mako exclaimed, and Bolin and Korra shared a knowing look before laughing. "What?"

"You and Korra had the same conversation after you two first met." Bolin said, clutching his stomach and laughing harder.

"I remember that only too well." Korra said.

"You know what else has happened ironically similar to us?" Bolin asked, pointing at Korra.

"What?" she asked.

"We ran into Tahno at that diner place!" he laughed. "And Mya got into a fight and sent him halfway across the city!" The group laughed at this, even Tenzin and Lin producing a smile, and Iroh walked up to Mya.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He said, hugging her. Bolin instantly stopped laughing, his face returning to a serious one, and the room stopped as well when they noticed his uncharacteristic expression. Mya pulled back, smiling brightly.

"Of course I did." She said. "I can take care of myself, and I had Bolin with me." She gestured to him, and Iroh glanced at the earthbender.

"Thanks for taking care of her." He said, nodding thanks.

"You're welcome." Bolin said curtly. The room fell awkwardly silent as Mako cleared his throat and stood.

"Uh, Bolin, a word please?" he asked, grabbing his brother's jacket and hauling him out the door.

"What?!" Bolin demanded, and Mako sighed.

"Bro, listen to yourself. You're sounding angry and cold, that's not my brother. My brother is the joking, soft earthbender." Mako placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just be careful which battles you choose to fight and what words to say, okay?" Bolin swallowed, nodding, and Mako let go, returning to the room.

"Get a hold on yourself, Bolin." Bolin muttered. "You're seriously losing it because you're so desperate to keep her. Focus!"

8888LOK8888

**_Sorry if Bolin was a little OOC at the end. I had to make him desperate to want to keep Mya, and desperate times call for desperate measures! And yes, I gave Tahno his bending back! Please review!_**


End file.
